Mi fic mishirou
by Japiera
Summary: One-shot. Takeru escribe... fanfictions mishirous. [Atención: #metafic #badfic]
**Notas antes** : con motivo de la celebración de los 1000 post del topic mishirou, y basándome en los resultados de la encuesta mainstream mishirou, os dejo un fic lleno de crack. Un metafic. Un badfic. Una cosa fofa. Una tontería de esas.

 **Disclaime** r: Digimon no es mío.

* * *

 **Mi fic mishirou**

 _Dedicado a la nata montada y los candelabros de un quirófano marciano_

Koushirou no está seguro en qué momento de su vida perdió no solo su respeto, sino el derecho a una vida privada. Mimi disfruta de la atención, pero hasta cierto punto. Pienso que en parte es mi culpa al empezar esta tendencia. Me llamo Takeru Takaishi y soy escritor de _fanfictions_ mishirou.

 **.*.*.*.**

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Takeru?

Era Yamato. Acababa de aparecer en mi habitación y se creía con el derecho de husmear mi trabajo. ¡Hermanos mayores! Intenté bajar la pantalla de la portátil, pero Yamato es irrespetuosamente rápido.

—«A Mimi le entraron ganas de lanzarse sobre el rostro de Koushiro y comérselo a besos. Tal vez, también le mordería un poco, las orejas, esas cejas espesas, y sus hombros flacuchos» ¡Qué mier…! ¿Estás escribiendo otro fanfiction de nuestros amigos? ¿Estás acaso mal dela cabeza? ¿Te das cuenta de lo perturbador que…?

—¿Quieres continuar leyendo? —le atajé.

—Por favor.

Yamato es un gran consumidor de _fanfictions_ mishirou. Sin embargo…

—Uhmm —protesta—. Esto de aquí… ugh, ¿cómo te lo digo?

…A Yamato, aunque no tiene idea de los asuntos de las letras, le encanta hacerlas de crítico literario.

 **.*.*.*.**

Taichi se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta el siguiente fragmento:

 _Los ojos de Mimi estuvieron a punto de saltar sobre Koushiro._

 _—Cuando dices cosas así, solo me dan ganas de comerme tus orejas y meterte la lengua hasta la garganta._

 _Dicho y hecho._

Taichi lanzó una carcajada, Yamato meneó la cabeza. Jou, quien siempre fue muy puritano y casto, se escondió tras una almohada para pasar su bochorno sin testigos.

—¡Eso está mal, Takeru, está mal! ¡Eres muy joven para escribir conductas tan pecaminosas!

—No escuches al capitán celibato, Takeru. —Taichi se cruzó de brazos—. Esto es oro. Esa historia va muy bien. Solo un pequeño pero…

Y allí va, otro crítico más.

 **.*.*.*.**

De todas formas, no dejo de ser un escritor aficionado, y aunque crea que las opiniones de mis amigos no son ni académicas ni eticamente adecuadas —porque están todos muy marcados por sus propios _headcanons_ y/o posturas respecto al celibato—, me pareció adecuado convocar a una reunión de mishiristas para llegar a algún tipo de consenso.

—No, si yo no creo que tu historia sea mala —dijo Jou—. Solo no entiendo por qué nosotros tenemos que aparecer en ella. Y por qué precisamente yo tengo que vestirme como un hippy desarrapado de pelo largo.

El capitán celibato no tolera bien los OoC de su persona.

—Al menos conduces una _vespa,_ Jou —se quejó Yamato—. A mí me quitaron mi ciclomotor.

—¿Es una broma? —Taichi estaba consternado por las revelaciones de mi hermano—. Yamato, te lo reemplazaron por una camioneta, fue un cambio para mejor. En cambio yo… _geh_.

Taichi sufrió varias desgracias románticas y familiares en mi historia. Pero Yamato no escuchaba, o no le interesaba el personaje de Taichi en un fic Mishirou. Él tenía una lista de quejas, todas relacionadas con su persona.

—No entiendo por qué Taichi tiene que golpearme, Takeru. Estadísticamente hablando, soy yo quien gana todas las luchas. O por qué soy tan rematadamente estúpido y no leo las atmósferas. O por qué fumo. O por qué no sé hablar con las personas. ¿Qué percepción tienes de mí? ¿Acaso luzco como un esnifador experimentado?

—Además —continuó Jou, desenrollando su propia lista de quejas—. Eso de que yo me emborrachara en casa de Yamato y _lo que pasó después_ …

Y lo que pasó después, fue que estos críticos descriteriados en ningún momento tocaron el asunto del mishirou en mi _fanfiction_.

 **.*.*.*.**

Cuando convoqué a una segunda reunión preparé una presentación en _power point_ , a lo profesional. Luego de ver cómo Jou, Taichi y mi hermano se enzarzaban en discusiones que no iban a ningún lado, sin jamás tocar el tema que nos convocaba, llegué a la conclusión que eso se debía, a que el mishirou en mi historia no era ni por asomo lo más relevante, principalmente porque también aparecían Jou, Taichi y mi hermano y otra sarta de personajes triviales. Así que lancé por la ventana el borrador del _fanfiction_ en el que trabajaba, y dejé el resto de mis historias en _hiatus_ momentáneo.

Yo quería difundir el mishirou, y quería hacer de él algo grande. Porque me inspiraba, me daba vida, y me ilusionaba, todo en partes iguales. Y por ello quería escribir un _fanfiction_ mishirou que llegara a la mayor cantidad de fanáticos de Digimon. Estaba aburrido del Mimato, del Joumi, y del Michi, y sabía de primera fuente que Yamato, Jou y Taichi, solo gustaban del mishirou. Con ellos, mis tres mosqueteros, deberíamos llegar a la clave del mishirou perfecto. Un mishirou para jóvenes, ancianos, y marcianos. Un mishirou que gustara a todos. Un mishirou para el recuerdo.

—¿Un mishirou _mainstream_? —resumió Taichi.

Qué capacidad la de Taichi de arruinar una buena causa.

 **.*.*.*.**

—¿No te estás vendiendo un poco? —preguntó Taichi, luego de leer las preguntas del cuestionario.

—Se está vendiendo —ratificó Yamato, sin tapujos.

Le entregué a mis colegas mishiristas una encuesta respecto a cómo otras personas ven el mishirou. Lo ideal era realizar estas preguntas a la mayor cantidad de gente, y luego sacar algún tipo de relación estadística, a lo _estudio de mercado_. Estaba empeñado en hacer un _fanfiction_ mishirou para el pueblo, pero para ello, primero necesitaba realizar una investigación previa.

No era una encuesta en exceso larga. Me interesaban detalles tipo «qué género de mishirou prefieres leer» y «en qué etapa de sus vidas», hasta «lo mejor de Koushirou para Mimi» o «quien domina la relación». No eran más de quince preguntas, si cada uno entrevistaba a 25 personas, eso harían 100 personas encuestadas. Una suma más que suficiente para sacar conclusiones acertadas.

—¿Y si en lugar de gastar tantas energías en preguntarle a personas al azar, respondemos en base a lo que creemos que responderá la mayoría? —sugirió Jou, el inesperado anti-estadísticas.

¿Y me critica a mí de ponerlo OoC? ¡Hay que ver con las personalidades fluctuantes! Pero pasé de replicar y me sumé a su propuesta. Entre entrevistar a 25 personas, versus a solo una (y que esa persona sea yo), está claro por dónde se inclina la balanza.

 **.*.*.*.**

Cada uno se llevó su encuesta a casa, y al día siguiente nos reunimos a comparar resultados. Lo que era una reunión estrictamente académica, se convirtió en un campo de batalla.

Es sabido que en todo grupo de cuatro personas, se encuentran los cuatro estereotipos: el inteligente, el apuesto, el misterioso, y el payaso. El inteligente es Jou, el apuesto soy yo, y Yamato, como cabe, el señor de los misterios. A Taichi, por correlato, le corresponde ser el payaso.

Por desgracia, Taichi lo logra.

—¡MUERETE YA TAICHI! —Yamato que es de esas personas que combustionan rápido, no puede ignorar las bromas dirigidas a su persona.

¿Lo mejor de Koushirou para Mimi? Según Taichi, que _la tiene más grande que la de Yamato_.

El capitán-celibato se quiere arrancar las retinas, Yamato no soporta que pongan en duda su hombría, y yo he desistido de la idea del mishirou para el pueblo.

Con equipos de trabajo como estos no se puede llegar a ningún lado.

 **.*.*.*.**

Hikari se sentó a mi lado durante el almuerzo. Me cuenta que Taichi le ha hablado el tema de la encuesta y cómo terminó todo. El payaso de Taichi se siente algo mal justamente por ese "como terminó todo", pero que de todas maneras no se arrepiente de haber dañado la susceptibilidad de mi hermano.

Todos sabemos que la de Yamato es enanita, y la de Koushirou un cañón, pero yo no estoy seguro de si ese es el tipo de lectura que los fanáticos del mishirou se merezcan. Pienso que es entre amarillista y censurable, que no y muchas gracias.

—Es demasiado morboso —le explico a Hikari.

—Eso es lo que piensas tú.

—¿Y tú que piensas?

—Que un escritor, más que seguir tendencias, debe crear las suyas propias.

Hikari me recomienda que siga a mi corazón, y que escriba la historia que más me guste _a mí_. Solo a mí.

 **.*.*.*.**

Estoy siguiendo a mi corazón. Se llama mishirou y camina a dos pasos delante de mí.

Si la gente los viera del mismo modo en que yo los veo, quizá podrían comprenderlo. Mimi saca unas fotocopias de su bandolera y las deja caer al frente de Koushirou. Koushirou hace su asiento a un lado para dejarle un hueco a Mimi. Ambos se sientan muy juntos, con sus cabezas pegadas, sus manos tomadas, y leen en silencio de las fotocopias, mientras yo me hago un sinfín de preguntas.

—Takeru, ¿no es ese el manuscrito de tu _fanfiction?_ —Yamato ha salido de algún lado, señalando las fotocopias que sostienen Mimi y Koushirou.

Santa Madre de Dios ruega por todos nosotros los pecadores.

Mimi y Koushirou leen mi _fanfiction_ que lancé por la ventana. Y Mimi y Koushirou lo están disfrutando.

¿Acaso importa si mis historias gustan a _otros_? Lo importante, me doy cuenta ahora, es que gusten a _ellos_.

 **.*.*.*.**

—Es un poco raro —admitió Mimi—, saber que nuestros amigos se dedican a escribir de nuestra vida amorosa.

—Es divertido de todas maneras —dijo Koushirou con una sonrisa.

¿La vida no puede ser más hermosa?

—Solo un pequeño pero…

La vida no puede ser más hermosa. Ocurre que Mimi y Koushirou también se las dan de críticos literarios. Por mucho que uno escriba por un objetivo, es inesperado en los detalles en los que reparan los lectores. Pero quizá de eso justamente se trata el hecho de compartir nuestras historias.

* * *

 **Notas después** : no le pidan mucha neurona a un cerebro abotagado como el mío. Son las 4:00 am por aquí, me estoy muriendo. Nos leemos para los 5000 post :D

#UnMishiroParaElCorazón.

* * *

 **pd**. la teoría de los 4 tipos de personas en un grupo de amigos, es una teoría real de mi estimada Indie, la cual aparece en su fic Los Testículos dela Tortuga Ambarina (fandom HQ!).

 **pd2**. son las 10:20 am y no recuerdo haber escrito esta historia D: La he editado medianamente, por respeto a las reglas del foro sobre la buena escritura y cosas.


End file.
